Mi sueño
by Marahome
Summary: Que pasa, cuando la vida de una chica, cambia totalmente por un sueño... Amores y traiciones... Toda una telaraña... Antes que nada, soy nueva en esta pagina, por lo que es pido paciencia... También la historia ya esta publica y en proceso en otra pagina... Gracias!
1. Chapter 1

Me encontraba en mi casa, como todos los días, haciendo mis deberes, sin ningún tipo de distracciones, únicamente sumergida en mis pensamientos, pensamientos que atormentaban el alma y claro esa tormenta tiene nombre, KOGA, un chico común. No es que yo sea alguien extraordinaria, ni nada por el estilo, soy una chica normal, tengo 19 años, mido 1,60, tez clara, soy delgada de buen cuerpo, no soy voluptuosa, pechos medianos y caderas marcadas que resaltan mi cintura, algo normal, a mi parecer... Me llamo Kagome Higurashi

Vivo con mi mama, mi hermano y abuelo. Hoy me encontraba sola, lavando mi ropa, mientras esperaba que la maquina terminara su ciclo de lavado, me senté junto a un gran árbol que hay en casa.

Cuando de repente escuche a lo lejos, que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi casa, me levante y entre a mi casa, ya que me encontraba en el patio trasero, así me dirigió a ver quien llamaba. Llegue a la puerta, donde llamaban con insistencia.

Kag: ya voy!- grite - "quien llamara con tanta insistencia"- pensaba

Ahí lo vi un chico, guapo alto, cuerpo atlético y extremadamente sexy, ojos como el mismo sol, dorados que me deslumbraron, un cabello largo y con un curioso color plateado, era todo un Adonis.

Kag: si diga

?: hola preciosa

Valla su voz, es tan sexy, que siento mil cosas recorrer por mi cuerpo, que no puedo reaccionar y no le podía contestar, ni quitarle la mirada de encima, me sentía extraña y peor aun mi propio cuerpo me traicionaba, junto con mis sentidos, que no podían moverse ni contestar, simplemente no lograba reaccionar, maldición! Que me esta sucediendo?...

Inu: me llamo Inuyasha, puedo entrar

Oh Dios mio!, como se le ocurre que lo voy a dejar pasar, sólo así por así, esta loco, pero mis acciones, se contradicen y le están dando paso!, y si es un asesino?, un ladrón?, oh kami!

Cuando me doy cuenta, el ya esta dentro de mi casa y en mi sala y yo sigo sin poder contestar, pero que me pasa?

Inu: sabes amor, creo que te comieron la lengua los ratones...

Valla me dijo amor, pero si no me conoce, porque?, pero se siente bien, que me gusto que lo hiciera, mi corazón se altera, siento mariposas en el estomago, me siento tan enamorada, ENAMORADA? y de un total extraño.

Maldición! Kagome, tu tienes novio, se llama KOGA, si te engaño y te mintió, pero se supone que se dieron un tiempo y no es para que metas a un desconocido a tu casa... Pero este chico, me da tanta confianza, a pesar que no lo conozco... oh kami!, se esta acercando demasiado, me quiere besar... no estoy loca!, así que después de tanto tiempo reacciono y con la respiración agitada, aun que no se porque?

Kag: que... E..estas ha..ciendo... - Si que estoy nerviosa

Inu: hasta que contestas, solo te quiero besar... Y hacerte mía

Kag: queeee!, y quien te dijo que te lo iba a permitir - ahora si me hizo enojar, quien se creé

Inu: bueno, creó que tu, sino quisieras no me hubieras dejado pasar - me puso una sonrisa tan sexy, oh valla siento mis piernas temblar

Kag: sabes!, no se porque te deje pasar, que yo misma me lo pregunto?... pero ten por seguro, que NO vas hacer tal cosa y por lo tanto te pido que te alejes y te marches en este preciso momento.

Bueno lo dije lo mas seria y enojada que pude, mas creó que el color rojo en mi cara me delato, ya que observe, como sonreía de forma triunfante y se que algo me pide, que no lo deje ir, pero no puedo permitir esto, suficiente con a verlo dejado pasar... no lo voy hacer, no soy una cualquiera, ni mucho menos una ofrecida.

Inu: eso lo veremos

Se me acerca demasiado, yo solo me he quedado estática y mi cuerpo no quiere responder, mientras se me hace un nudo en mi garganta que no me permite contestar, me ha tomado de la cintura, tan posesiva mente y me acerca a su cuerpo, mientras comienza a morder mi oreja.

Oh por dios, se siente tan bien, que se me escapan unos cuantos suspiros y un gemido de placer... Hay no que estoy haciendo?, al diablo, se siente tan bien sus besos. Me sigue besando el cuello, mientras sus manos viajan por todo mi cuerpo, una de sus manos, se escabulle, por debajo de mi blusa, llegando hasta mis senos y comenzarlos a masajear, yo solo me dejo llevar y no pongo ninguna resistencia, siento muchas descargas eléctricas dentro de mi cuerpo, sus besos en mi cuello y sus manos rozando mi piel, me han dejado sin posibilidad de defenderme.

Inu: y bien amor...- dice seductoramente, su voz me excita mas

Kag: haz... lo..lo... que... aah... quie...ras, conmigo... - me cuesta trabajo respirar

Inu: lo que tu me digas...

Me sigue besando, el cuello y se va abriendo paso a mis senos, como mi blusa es de tirantes y es de licra, solo la hace a un lado levantando mi sostén y sin mas tardanza comienza a besar, chupar, morder mis senos y yo solo lo tomo del cabello, acercándolo mas a mi cuerpo.

Su otra mano, comienza a entrar por de bajo de mi pantalón, que es un pans, rozando mi intimidad sobre mis pataletas, haciendo que encorve mi espalda y mi cabeza la eche hacia atrás, dando paso a todo lo que se venga. Ahora yo me separo un poco de el y le quitó la camisa lenta, pero con tanta necesidad de que me tome por completo... Vaya que si tiene un buen cuerpo...

Inu: te gusta - me regala una sonrisa traviesa

Kag: me encanta...

Y continuo con sus pantalones, el ya se había quitado sus zapatos, mientras, me quita mi blusa y mi pantalón, dejándome en ropa interior, se sienta en el sillón de la sala y me jala para sentarme sobre el, haciendo que ambas piernas se abran y solo rozando nuestras intimidades, me vuelve a besar mientras con sus manos, juegan con mis pechos y me retira la prenda que le estorba, yo me dedico a besar su cuello, con mucha desesperación, provocando gemidos y gruñidos en el...

Me va empujando de lado para que me recueste en el sillón, mientras me quita la ultima prenda, estoy totalmente desnuda frente a un desconocido... Pero ya no me importa, el me besa desde mis pechos, bajando poco a poco, hasta llegar a mi vientre...oh por Dios!

Se adentra en mi intimidad con su boca... aah... se siente tan bien, solo cierro mis ojos, para disfrutar esas caricias y movimientos en mi clítoris... Movimientos que me provocan, una gran desesperación de que se adentre en mi y sin mas lo galo el cual parece entendió mi necesidad, así que va subiendo poco a poco, me hace sufrir... Hasta que se posiciona en la entrada de mi, lentamente me va penetrando, provocando un dolor en mi, siento como si me estuvieran abriendo por dentro, provocándome un dolor insoportable, pero a la vez tan exquisito...

Se siente tan bien que solo me aferro a su espalda, creo siente mi angustia, que se detiene al estar dentro de mi, que me empieza a besar, sus besos son tan dulces y delicioso, que siento como explora cada rincón de mi boca, exigiendo que ese beso sea mucho mas profundo, de lo que es, hasta que me comienza a embestir, primero lentamente hasta que...

Kag: inu... aaah...aah...aaah... mas ra...pido...ah

Inu: lo... que me ... pidas... mi amor...

Realmente, esto no tiene explicación, se siente muy bien me eleva hasta el cielo, siento que mi cuerpo se comienza a tensar, pero de un momento ha otro... Mi primer orgasmo, pero no quiero que el termine, al contrario quiero, mas y así es me sigue embistiendo tan rápidamente, es como si pudiera leer mis pensamiento o como si pudiera percibir la necesidad de mi cuerpo y sin dejar de besarme, me sigue tocando mis pechos hasta, que un segundo orgasmo, pero ahora fuimos los dos que llegamos al clímax , junto a una infinidad de sentimientos, algo que se, que solo el, sera capaz de provocar en mi...

Cuando terminamos nos quedamos recostados, en el sillón a pesar de que es pequeño, el se quedo sobre mi, dándome pequeños besos, en mi piel, mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, en un fuerte abrazo, se sentían con tanto amor, que no quería alejarme de el... Al diablo con Koga, no me importa lo que piense y haga, este hombre desconocido, es todo para mi y siento que yo soy lo mismo para el...

Kag: esto fue realmente genial...

Inu: mi amor...

Kag: di me

Inu: espera me, por favor...

Kag: no te entiendo...

Inu:solo espera me, si lo harás?

Kag: si... pero sigo sin entender

De pronto lo veo parado, frente a mi... En que momento, nos cambiamos tan rápido?... Que extraño, pero lo mas extraño es que se aleja, lentamente y solo me dice espera me ...

Mmm. ... Siento, cosquillas en mis manos, abro mis ojos y kyaaaaaa! Un gusano en mi mano, lo aviento y me doy cuenta que estoy en el árbol de mi casa, habrá sido un sueño?, no lo se, se sintió tan real y me siento satisfecha y completa.

Sentía una gran tranquilidad en mi interior, sin que nada me perturbara, mas esa palabra de aliento, que me dijiste " espera me", no se que significa, pero donde quiera que estés... Mi adorado INUYASHA yo te esperare.

Escucho un grito de mi mama y hermano, anunciando que ya llegaron, me levanto para recibirlos, pero ahora con una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en mi mirada, con la ilusión de algún día encontrarte...


	2. Chapter 2

Donde estas amor mio, en donde te encuentras, me dijiste que te esperé y es lo que estoy haciendo, mas ya ansió verte de nuevo. Deseo sentir tu piel contra mi piel, sentir tus manos explorando mi cuerpo, sentir como me pierdo en las lagunas de tus ojos dorados y embriagar me de amor, con los besos llenos de pasión que me das, toda una sensación que en ningún lado podre encontrar.

Ya han pasado varios días, desde aquel hermoso sueño, donde me sentía completamente llena de vida, sin nada que me atormentara, ahora solo me la paso suspirando por mi amado... INUYASHA.

Hoy es un nuevo día, la verdad me da pereza levantarme, pero lo único que me da la suficiente energía de hacerlo es que tengo la esperanza de encontrarte, valla que tengo muchas esperanzas!... En fin... tengo que prepararme para la universidad. Al parecer aun voy a tiempo, valla que es bueno sino de seguro y Sango es capaz de matarme por llegar tarde, esa mujer si da miedo cuando se enoja... Claro que el mas afectado, es su novio Miroku!, pero como no enojarse con el?, si cada metida de pata, que comete, solo porque "según" el, es admirador de la belleza de la mujer... Ja ese hombre nunca va a cambiar!... En fin, bajo ala cocina a desayunar y veo a mi madre junto con mi abuelo, mi hermano, tal vez aun se encuentre en su habitación, ya que el sale mas tarde que yo...

Kag: hola buenos días! Mama, abuelo...

Abuelo: buenos días hija!

Nao: hola buenos días hijita!, como amaneciste hoy... - mi madre siempre me recibe con una dulce sonrisa

Kag: como todos los días llena de energía! - vaya que podía ser predecible y mas en estos últimos días, me incorpore en posición triunfante

Nao: y como todos los días, esperando a que tu príncipe azul aparezca - oh vaya momento en que le conté acerca de mi sueño, se reía de mi!, lo bueno que no le conté con lujo de detalle...

?: hermana! y crees que de verdad tu sueño se te aparezca - maldición! ahora mi hermano se burla también de mi! Solo falta que el abuelo haga lo mismo... Aunque creo que ya se fue... No lo veo por ningún lado

Kag: Sota! Claro que lo puedo encontrar... Y... Saben creo mejor me voy, si no Sango, se va a enojar de que llegue tarde... Adiós!

En estos casos, es mejor huir no quiero escuchar sus burlas... Se que no lo hacen con malas intenciones, es mas se que me apoyan y que me creen, pero conforme pasan los días... ("suspiro") Creo no lo voy a encontrar y eso me decepciona.

Al salir de mi casa, veo que en la casa de enfrente alguien se esta mudando, vaya nuevos vecinos!..., eso es bueno, en fin mejor me apresuro sino, ahora si llego tarde.

Al llegar a la universidad, veo que Sango ya me esta esperando y esta junto con su novio, por lo que veo lo esta regañando... Que habrá echo esta vez?, esto es gracioso.

Kag: hola Sango! hola Miroku! Y que hiciste esta vez?

San: hola Kag! mira que bueno que llegas, di le a este mujeriego, que no porque sea mi novio tiene derecho a manosear donde no debe - me reí por debajo... bueno en verdad, que estos pueden ser muy predecibles y la verdad no puede evitar mas y reír un poco, siempre es lo mismo con éstos dos

Mir: pero Sanguito, ya te dije que no fue a propósito

Esta pareja si que es increíble, a pesar de que Miroku era un don juan, cuando lo conocimos, a cambiado mucho por mi amiga y aún que se pelen, a veces... claro!, se nota lo mucho que se aman... aaah! yo quiero un novio así, ojala y mi Inuyasha sea así... pero creo Sango me vio reír nerviosa que llamo mi atención...

San: oye Kag?... Por cierto, se me olvidaba éstas bien?

Kag: si... - me veía extraño... que habrá pasado? - Porque lo preguntas?

San: porque el fastidioso de tu EX... estaba molestando hace un momento

Kag: Koga! - y vaya que si era un fastidio - y ahora que quiere

Mir: bueno por lo molesto que se veía, imagino que lo mismo de siempre... aún que? Se veía algo desesperado... - coloco su dedo índice en la babilla como si meditara en ello

San: oye!.. eso es cierto, se veía mas molesto de lo normal... - puso la misma postura al igual que Miroku

Kag: bueno... al menos el día de hoy no lo he visto y la verdad ni quiero verlo... que no se cansa de molestar! - me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto

San: Olvidémonos de el y mejor vámonos a clase...

Esta situación con Koga, ya me tenia harta, desde que decidimos darnos un tiempo, no para de buscarme y decirme, que no quiere tiempo y que estemos juntos... La verdad yo ya no quiero nada con el, es demasiado empalagoso y todo el tiempo quiere que este a su lado, aparte yo no entiendo porque es así!... si el me engaño con una compañera... de echo la chica es muy linda y se ve que esta pérdidamente enamorada de el, ella se llama Ayame... Es una chica muy dulce y el maldito de Koga! Jugo con sus sentimientos, pero quien se cree? Huy! eso me molesta...

Pero de que me preocupo, Koga es y sera mi pasado porque ahora solo me interesa, encontrar a un solo chico... Si mi Inuyasha... me siento tan feliz el solo pronunciar su nombre... Kyaa! grito para mi, de verdad estoy loca por ese hombre...

San: Kag?... Estas bien? - ups! creo me delate, que Sango se dio cuenta de mi reacción

Kag: oh! si claro que estoy bien... porque lo preguntas? - rei nerviosamente... diablos como no se va a dar cuenta si estoy nerviosa

San: ya se!... estas pensando en el, verdad? - oh por kami!... esta mujer me conoce muy bien, claro que a ella le tenia que contar, de el hombre de mi sueños, es mas creo ella estaba mas emocionada que yo por encontrarlo, solo por quitarme de encima al fastidioso de Koga... Y ahora que lo pienso mejor... ella es la responsable que ese Koga me moleste tanto, ya que le dijo ella que YO "salia con otro chico"... Bueno la verdad no me molesta, al contrario me da gracia de la actitud que tomaba Koga!...

Kag: Sango, a ti no te puedo engañar... la verdad si pienso en el - me pone nerviosa pensar en el, que me sonrojo y mas que termino suspirando por el

San: yo se que lo encontraras y mas porque tienes nuestra ayuda... verdad Miroku? - le dio un leve golpe a su novio

Mir: claro Kag!, de echo, Sango me tiene observando todo el camino de mi casa a la universidad y cuando salimos, también lo buscamos - pobre hombre lo tienen peor, que aun esclavo, pero se que lo hace con cariño... Yo ya no conteste solo asentí.

Llegamos a tomar las clases, Sango y yo teníamos las mismas clases, mientras Miroku, tenia otras diferentes el estaba estudiando la carrera de ingeniería civil, mientras nosotras estudiábamos medicina. Cuando el salia temprano, siempre nos esperaba y si el salia tarde nosotras lo esperábamos, solo cuando el tenia practicas o nosotras, era cuando no nos veíamos.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, paso la hora del almuerzo que para nuestra MALA suerte, Miroku se quedo con un profesor para checar unas practicas y el que nos informo fue Koga... Porque el?, sencillo estudian lo mismo, de echo fue Miroku, quien me presento a Koga... Por dios! en que estaba pensando cuando, comencé a salir con él?

Kog: Kag, podemos hablar? - Tenia algo extraño en su mirada, no estaba enojado, de echo esta vez sonaba menos insistente que siempre, pero algo no andaba bien con el

Kag: Koga, si quieres hablar de lo mismo... Mi respuesta es... - no me dejo terminar de hablar

Kog: no Kag, de eso no es... bueno tal vez si un poco...

Kag: no te entiendo!... es o no es?...

Kog: voy a salir de viaje unos días... bueno en realidad son 3 meses, junto con mi padre, va arreglar unos asuntos con un tío, que parece que se va a mudar cercas y tiene que arreglar unos tramites con la presa... Bueno!, en realidad esa idea no me gusta para nada, porque mi primo, no es de mi agrado y...

Kag: y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? - Por dios, no me tiene que dar explicaciones

Kog: el punto es... que vas a tener el tiempo, que necesitas para pensar lo nuestro... y... si de verdad estas saliendo con alguien!... y no es el correcto... bueno... yo estaré aquí para ti... - oh!... es lo mas lindo, que me había dicho, honestamente no se que decirle y no quiero darle falsas esperanzas

Kag: Kog, no quiero... que te hagas falsas esperanzas y no prometo esperarte, pero si es el caso, de que quiera estar a tu lado... te lo haré saber

Kog: Kag?

Kag: si, dim... - maldición!, no me dejo terminar y lo peor que se atreve a besarme!... pero que se cree que esta haciendo... Bueno tal vez sea, el ultimo beso que reciba de parte mía, a pesar de que le correspondo, no puedo sentir lo mismo que me hizo sentir Inuyasha... Caray! Kagome, besas a uno mientras estas pensando en otro... Esto si esta mal, Koga termino el beso con tanta delicadeza.

Kog: lo lamento - se entristecía - pero espero que no sea el ultimo beso... Adiós! - solo veo como se aleja un poco triste, no por dejarlo, sino porque a pesar de todo, creo que merece a alguien que pueda corresponderle... Di un fuerte suspiro, cuando de momento, llego Sango a mi lado

San: y que fue todo eso... - Me pregunto muy seria, de seguro lo pregunta por el beso que me dio y bueno que yo correspondí

Kag: se vino a despedir

San: y si se vino a despedir a que se debe el beso?...

Kag: digamos... que fue de despedida

San: eso me parece bien, al menos ya no te va a molestar, no crees?

Kag: durante tres meses ya no... - me aleje lentamente de Sango, sabia que me había echo una cara de sorpresa y no quería que me regañara... aunque no tenia porque llamar mi atención? Ó si?

San: como que tres meses... Kag... vuelve acá!...

Me aleje un rato de Sango, subí por las escaleras de aquel edificio de la universidad, hasta llegar a la azotea, me encontraba en el área de biología, es un jardín enorme, con muchas flores de diferentes especies, aquí vienen hacer sus practicas, cuando tienen algo que ver con botánica, pero al parecer por un tiempo no lo van hacer... como lo se? Tengo un amigo que esta estudiando para biólogo, se llama Shipoo, hace poco me contó que este es un buen lugar, para pensar y de verdad que si lo es...

Decidí no entrar a las ultimas clases, no tenia muchas ganas de ir... Porque?, la verdad ni yo se, tal vez me afecto lo que me dijo Koga, sera que a lo mejor, tiene razón mi hermano y solo Inuyasha es un simple sueño, un sueño que no se hará realidad... Está idea me pone muy triste... tan grande es mi tristeza que siento como,unas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos, abriéndose camino por mis mejillas...

Me recargo en la pared, sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos, recordando al hombre de mi sueños y rogando a kami que algún día lo pueda encontrar... No quiero! No quiero!... no quiero que solo sea un sueño, pero si así lo es... Sería bueno quedarme con... Koga...

Miro al cielo, veo como las nubes van avanzando poco a poco por el viento, de repente siento una calidez que toma con mucha delicadeza mi mano, bajo mi mirada, encontrándome con unos ojos dorados... OH POR DIOS! ERES TU... ERES TU... INUYASHA...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me abalanzó sobre el, cayendo al fresco pasto, lo veo a los ojos, esos ojos que me hipnotizan, solo logro sentir una opresión en mis labios... un beso, que no dudo ni un momento en responder...

Siento cada caricia sobre mi cuerpo, como va explorando cada rincón de mi ser, provocando enormes suspiros, suspiros que solo el es capaz de sacar de mi. Sus manos van tocando con suavidad mi espalda, poco a poco nos vamos incorporando, quedando yo sentada sobre sus piernas, muevo mis caderas buscando su miembro ya excitado, provocando dentro de mi una corriente eléctrica, que eriza toda mi piel, exitandome mas y mas, sintiendo como sus manos, recorren mi cuerpo como si buscaran la forma de tener contacto con mi piel. Una de sus manos se adentra, bajo mi blusa, pasando debajo de mi sostén, masajeando con tanta ternura y pasión mis senos, llevándome a disfrutar cada caricia suya... Comienzo a jadear y gemir incontrolablemente, mas cuando siento como su otra mano se abría paso por mi pantalón, en que momento bajo el cierre?... que importa... aaah! Solo quiero ser suya...

Me incorporo con rapidez, para que ambos nos quitemos esas estorbosas prendas, sin importar donde nos encontremos, solo somos el y yo, ambos desnudos, siento que mi color en mis mejilla ha cambiado, ya que solo me ve con ternura y me sonríe seductoramente

Ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de los dos ha pronunciado palabra alguna... pero las palabras ahora no importan, ya que nos estamos demostrándonos, cuanto nos deseamos... Siento como Inuyasha, me toma de mi cintura y me va recostando poco a poco en el húmedo pasto, y el se coloca sobre mi con mucha delicadeza, me besa poco a poco desde mi cuello, mientras que con una de sus manos, me toma de ambas muñecas, colocándolas sobre mi cabeza, su besos van bajando por mi cuello lentamente hasta mis pechos, lo cual los comienza a besar y morder... Esto es tan excitante, tanto que mi cuerpo desea tenerlo dentro de mi... aaah! un gemido se escapa de mis labios, cuando siento su mano, acariciando mi intimidad, que solo puedo escuchar mis gemidos, producidos por esas manos y también logro escuchar unos cuantos gruñidos y jadeos por parte de el, hasta que... aaah! un MARAVILLOSO orgasmo y como un libro abierto el se adentra poco a poco en mi... que delicia!, me embiste con rapidez, llenando cada célula de mi cuerpo, con éxtasis, me besa con mucha desesperación, mientras aún su mano libre sigue jugando con mis pechos, al termino del beso, su boca busca mis pechos para saborearlos, morderlos y chuparlos, sus embestidas son rápidas y profundas, subo mis piernas hasta abrazar sus caderas con ellas, para profundizar las penetraciones... Hasta que llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo, dejando a dos cuerpos, desnudos y exhaustos...

Cierro mis ojos, para poder respirar su aroma, hasta que escucho su voz como en en susurro, " mi hermosa niña, no te desesperes y sé paciente, que pronto nos veremos"...

Abrí los ojos, con rapidez y solo me pude ver en el extenso jardín y aun recargada en la pared... Maldición otro sueño! Kyaaaaaa!

Porque?, Porque? Solo en sueños... suspiro a la nada, hasta que un mensaje me saca de mis pensamientos, es Sango, quien me esta buscando, así que solo le contesto "te veo enseguida"


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada mil disculpas mi retrasado, también el que encuentren varias faltas de ortografía, pero a falta de tiempo no he podido corregir... Además que aun se me complica la página... Jaja, bueno los dejo y espero les agrade...

Iba bajando las escaleras de ese edificio, me sentía perturbada, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados, porque una vez mas lo había soñado...

Que significa todo esto?, a caso sera una broma de mi subconsciente?, no logro comprenderlo... Me siento feliz, porque una vez mas, lo pude sentir, pude sentir aquella sensación que solo el pude provocar, eso tan inexplicable, que no logro tener las palabras correctas, para describir mi felicidad; pero... Maldición! porque esta alegría es opacada, por una interminable tristeza, que es capas de matar miles de corazones, solo por llegar a pensar que el no existe de verdad y solo es producto de mi imaginación... No quiero!.. De verdad no quiero, sentirme así... Creo en estos momentos soy capaz de llorar, llorar hasta que mis lágrimas se extingan...

San: Kag?, que tienes?, porque no entraste a clase? - vaya, en que momento llegue, junto a Sango, tan sumergida vengo en mi...?, que no me di cuenta?... Y que me pregunto...? - Kagome... KAGOME!

Kag:... Eh!

San: que tienes? - Me siento perdida, no puedo contestar... Tan mal me encuentro? Pero porque?, siento que Sango me toma de los hombros y comienza a moverme, mas bien me esta sacudiendo, creo empiezo a reaccionar y se ve que tiene ganas de golpearme, por la expresión en su rostro...

Kag: ... que... que... pasa... - logro contestar, veo a sango, con una expresión de desesperación, me suelta poco a poco, pero sin querer hacerlo, como si de un momento a otro quisiera, volver a zarandearme...

San: vaya Kag, hasta que reaccionas... pero que te sucedió? - se ve muy preocupada... Acaso me veo tan mal?

Kag: volví a soñar con el... - se lo dije como un susurró, pero cuando termine de hablar, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, haciendo que mi vista se nublara...maldición!..., no me puedo controlar, mas bien NO me quiero controlar, al contrario, quiero desahogar me... Ante mi reacción, Sango me jaló hacia ella, dándome un abrazo para tranquilizar me... No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que me puse a llorar, la verdad sentía extraño mi comportamiento, pero creo me sirvió de mucho, ya que me sentía mas tranquila, sintiendo como rompía ese abrazo, que minutos antes me había consolado...

San: Kag, que fue lo que paso?

Kag: volví a soñar con el, y me dijo... que... fuera paciente, pero...

San: pero?

Kag: tengo miedo, de que el solo sea producto de mi imaginación... Dije con desesperación, una desesperación dentro de mi corazón

San: Kag...

Kag: esta bien Sango... no te preocupes, se que existe, se que me está buscando... Y SE QUE LO VOY A ESPERAR! - Estaba decidida, no importaba nada, solo que lo esperaría, se escucha algo tonto, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que el no era producto de mi imaginación, se que la desesperación por saber algo de el, es angustiante y eso provoca en mi confusiones, pero solo debo respirar profundo y calmarme... solo debo tener fe y esperanza

San: ok Kag... sabes que estoy para ti...

Kag: gracias Sango, eres la mejor amiga que tengo... mas bien mi hermana - la abrace nuevamente, de verdad era mas que mi amiga, ella siempre me apoya en todo...

San: creo necesitas descansar, aunque bueno... No creo que quieras dormir por el momento! - vaya, si que sabia sacar de mi una sonrisa y bueno, la verdad no quería dormir, pero si quería relajarme

Kag: si... eso es verdad! - levanto mis ánimos - y... Miroku? aun no sale...

San: no... pero creo, es mejor que te acompañe a tu casa, aun no te veo bien...

Kag: pero...

San: nada de peros, solo deja le aviso a Miroku, que hoy no lo esperamos... Ok... y no recibo un no por respuesta...

No me quedo de otra, le tuve que hacer caso a Sango, ella le aviso a Miroku que no lo esperaríamos... Que mas le dijo? lo ignoro... En fin, Sango y yo nos encaminamos a mi casa, mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino, platicabamos del tema, que había tratado la clase, a la cual no había asistido... Ups! Pude ver, que solo faltaban unas cuantas casas para llegar a la mía... y vi que aún seguía el camión de mudanza, que vi en la mañana...

San: Kag, tienes nuevos vecinos... verdad?

Kag: creo si...

San: y ya los conoces... - Llegamos frente a mi casa y nos quedamos observando, como bajaban diferentes tipos de muebles... a lo lejos se podía ver que eran antiguos, pero refinados... de los nuevos vecinos, no se veía ni su rastro, ya que, los que bajaban los muebles parecían ser empleados...

Kag: no... creo llegaron, apenas hoy, vi el camión en la mañana

San: bueno Kag... sera mejor que te deje, para que puedas descansar... y bueno... yo me voy para alcanzar a Miroku

Kag: ok... Nos vemos mañana... Sango se retiro, yo me adentre a mi casa, creo mi mama había salido porque no la vi, tal vez salio junto con mi abuelo... eso creo!..., mi hermano tal vez aún no llegue de la escuela, prepare la tina del baño, para poder relajarme y tal vez, poder dormir un rato... aún que eso de dormir no me gusta mucho!... bueno la verdad es que si quiero dormir, quiero verlo de nuevo... aún que... aún me da miedo, volver a sentir esos sentimientos encontrados... aaah!, suspiro a la nada...

Me metí a la tina, llena de agua caliente, me estaba relajando... Cuando escuche, que abrían la puerta de mi casa..., tal vez sea mi madre con el abuelo... Salí del baño, no tenia muchas ganas de hacer algo, así que me puse una pijama, baje a la sala y ya se encontraba mi familia reunida... bueno solo estaba mi mama y el abuelo... pero... había una persona, extraña para mi, puse mi cara de intriga, al no reconocer a la mujer, que se encontraba dándome la espalda...

Nao: oh!, hija, que bueno que bajas... ven te quiero presentar a una persona... - mi madre se dirigió a mi, jalando me a la sala, ahí vi a una mujer de unos 40 años, muy bonita podría decir, se veía que era una persona refinada..., como si fuera de la alta sociedad, su cabello lo tenia suelto, de color negro, lacio, lo tiene al nivel de las caderas, es de tez clara, sus facciones son finas, por lo visto se maquilla muy natural, de verdad es una mujer muy hermosa... - Hija te presento a la señora Isayoi... Isayoi, ella es mi hija, Kagome! - sonrió muy feliz mi mama...

Kag: hola mucho gusto... - solo le extendí mi mano, regalándome una sincera sonrisa, la cual de la misma forma yo correspondí

Isa: el gustó es mio..., sabes eres muy linda...

Kag: muchas gracias, señora...

Isa: llámame Isayoi, me siento muy vieja si me dicen señora... - La primera impresión, que me dio, es que a pesar de verse, una persona muy reservada, demuestra ser una persona muy dulce y agradable..., por alguna razón siempre dicen que las apariencias engañan...

Kag: esta bien señ... - huy perdón!... me equivoque - digo Isayoi

Nao: Isa... - cuanta confianza, que acaso ya se conocen? - por cierto, cuando llega tu familia...

Isa: creo en unos... 2 a 3 meses... yo me adelante, para recibir los muebles de la casa y preparar todo para su llegada... - que es la nueva vecina?... Huy! la duda me carcome... tal vez sea una amiga de mama, por lo que instintivamente, mordí mi uña de el dedo pulgar...

Nao: oh... ya veo - ups!; creo mi mama se dio cuenta de mi cara de intriga - Hija!

Kag: si mama - ya me cacho, me estoy poniendo nerviosa, creo hasta mis mejillas se ruborizaron

Nao: quieres preguntar algo?... lo digo, porque lo veo en tus ojos...

Kag: de echo si... - Total que mas da, me sacare de la duda - ya se conocen?

Isa: de echo si Kag... deja te cuento. Tu mama y yo somos amigas desde la infancia, hasta terminar la universidad, claro!... Hasta que yo me case, nos alejamos un poco, pero jamas perdimos comunicación, yo me mude lejos de aquí por cuestiones de trabajo, por parte de mi marido, pero ahora la compañía donde trabaja, se va a expandir, así que se están haciendo los tramites para cuando este lista la de aquí, en la cual se asociaron mi marido y su hermano, por esa razón regresamos... y bueno que mejor que cerca de aquí!..., hace unas cuantas semanas tu mama y yo nos contactamos y me contó que se estaba vendiendo la casa de aquí en frente, por lo tanto no perdí la oportunidad para comprarla y así estar cerca de mi amiga, casi hermana... Aún que... ahorita me siento triste, porque no esta mi marido y mis hijos... en fin... esa es la razón por la cual nos llevamos tan bien...

Kag: oh ya veo...

El tiempo paso volando, mama e Isayoi platicaban de lo bien que se llevaban en su época de estudiantes, mi hermano llago tarde, según el tuvo que hacer un trabajo en equipo, la vedad yo no le creo mucho, yo pienso que estuvo pasando la tarde con su novia Hitomi... hacen bonita pareja y se ven muy bien juntos, al momento que llego saludo, estuvo un rato reunido con nosotras, cenamos y el tomo camino para su habitación, el abuelo también se había retirado, solo quedaba Isa, mi mama y yo, después de un rato mas, me disculpe y me despedí dirigiéndome a mi habitación, ya que yo tendría escuela mañana...

Yo tenia mucha ilusión de dormir y encontrarlo de nuevo, por ahora me conformaba con poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mio, aunque solo sea en mi sueños, por otra parte me da miedo, pero no pudo vivir con miedo... Confió plenamente en el y se que el vendrá... Yo lo se... Porque lo se? Porque lo siento...


	4. Chapter 4

Los rayos del sol entraban por mi ventana, anunciando un nuevo día, llevaba una semana sin poder dormir bien, esa sensación de verlo únicamente en sueños, no me agradaba... "aaah"... Solo sigo suspirando, por seguir con la esperanza de que pronto llegara...

Ok... Arriba eso ánimos!... Me levante de mi cama, para poder tomar una ducha, tal vez eso me despierte, lo peor del caso, es que hay ocasiones en que me gana el sueño en clase, mas si no fuera por Sango que me despierta, ya los profesores me hubieran castigado...

Salí de la ducha, prepare mi ropa y me aliste, para bajar a desayunar, últimamente, Isayoi viene a desayunar con nosotros, dice que se siente muy sola en casa y quien no la haría si la casa, a primera vista se ve que es muy amplia, así que últimamente se la pasa con nosotros, mi mama se ve muy feliz estando con ella, casi todo el día están juntas...

Me encontraba a mitad de las escaleras, iba bajando muy despacio en estas, cuando sin querer escuche la conversación que tenia mi mama por el teléfono, la verdad no le hubiera prestado atención a su muy entretenida platica, mas cuando escuche la palabra de "compromiso" y "matrimonio" mi corazón dio un arrebatador salto, sentí mi mundo desmoronarse, pero no sacaría conclusiones, sin antes enterarme, un poco mas de la situación... Vaya no es que se chismosa!... Pero yo no me quedaría con la duda y me puse a escuchar la platica...

Nao: crees que sea lo correcto?...eso esperó!...si, Kag, aun no se levanta...cuanto tiempo?...esperó, que tome bien la noticia, de su compromiso!...

Iba seguir mi mama con su platica, pero cuando escuche bien que decía algo acerca de MI compromiso, no pude evitar perder el equilibrio, ocasionando un ruido en las escaleras, ya que de la impresión me había resbalado...

Nao: ... Oye, te dejo, creo que Kag se levanto, adiós...

Mi mama al percatarse, de tremendo ruido que provoque, ella termino con la llamada... Maldición!, solo a mi se me ocurre hacer tal escándalo... Mi mama se acerco dónde, yo me encontraba, por suerte no fue nada grave, solo recibí un gran senton... Huuuuuyy! Como pude ser tan tonta, como para caerme...

Nao: hija estas bien!..., que... que te paso? - Pude notar que se encontraba, muy nerviosa y la verdad yo también lo estaba, se habría dado cuenta que la estaba, espiando... Un momento! YO debería estar, molesta con ella, que es eso de compromiso...

Kag: si..., estoy bien, no me paso nada... sabes, ya me tengo que ir, Sango me marco y me dijo que me esperaba mas temprano...así que... Nos vemos al rato... - a mi parecer, mi tono de voz era de molestia, más no quise averiguar si mi mamá se habría dado cuenta de eso...

Salí corriendo de mi casa, a pesar de que me encuentro molesta con mi mama... no puedo reclamarle,... no aún, antes debo saber el porque me esta comprometiendo Y PEOR AÚN! sin a verme consultado antes, no se como sentirme, tengo mucho coraje, pero también me siento tan... Decepcionada de ella...aaaaaaah!

Porque me sucede esto?... Primero mis extraños sueños... Y ahora un compromiso... Pero que demonios, tiene la vida contra mi?

Me dirigí a la universidad, tratando de comprender aquella decisión de mi mama, no lo podía creer... Se suponía que ella me comprendía... en verdad no lo entendía, ella me daba ánimos para que encontrara a Inuyasha... Y ahora... sale con que, pretende comprometerme... POR DIOS!... que le sucede

Ahora que lo pienso, con quien se supone que me comprometió, con que desconocido me quiere unir... pero eso si, ni crean que voy a aceptar, valla estaría loca si acepto casarme con un desconocido... Una gran risa traviesa se formo en mis labios y mas que eso no pude evitar reírme de mi misma... me había enamorado de un desconocido no?... Valla que puedo ser sarcástica...

Al llegar a la universidad, me percate que Sango no había llegado... Pero que tonta!... si salí temprano de mi casa, era "ovio" que llegaría antes que ella... pero bueno, al menos ahora no se enojaría con migo... pasaron los minutos, hasta que pude ver a lo lejos a una pareja que conocía muy bien...

Kag: hola chicos! porque tan tardé?... - me reí un poco, la verdad por el momento, se me había olvidado el mal momento que había pasado

San: tarde? - Vi como Sango quería fulminar con la mirada a Miroku, creo venia distraída que no pudo notar, que sólo le estaba jugando una pequeña broma

Mir: calma mi Sanguito - se ponía nervioso, mas pudo percatarse que no era tarde - no es tarde, al contrario creo que a nuestra amiga, la despertaron antes... No es así Kag? - Ese Miroku, que se creé, quien le autorizo verme con esa mirada y sonrisa pervertida...

Kag: Miroku pervertido!... bueno tu que te estas creyendo y que porquerías estás pensando he...

San: oye amiga? Es cierto porque tan temprano?... - OTRA...hay dios que voy hacer con este par... De verdad que estos me llegaban a desconcertar en ocasiones, Sango me veía con una mirada de intriga...

Kag: Sango, Miroku!

San/Mir: si... - la verdad me dio mucha risa lo que les iba hacer... pero lo tenia que hacer, sabia que se iban a espantar..., claro! nadie quiere ver a una Kagome enojada...jajaja soy muy mala... Ñaca, ñaca...

Kag: QUE ACASO, TENGO QUE HACER COSAS PERVERTIDAS PARA LLEGAR TEMPRANO! NO SE SUPONE QUE EL MUNDO ES LIBRE DE HACER LO QUE QUIERA Y SI QUISE LLEGAR TEMPRANO, FUE SOLAMENTE PORQUE "QUISE LLEGAR TEMPRANO"... correcto - por dentro me moría de risa, por la reacción que mis amigos tuvieron, valla parecía bipolar, podía estar tan enojada, que de repente sin previo aviso me podía calmar

Sin mas que decir, por un momento me hice la enojada, dejando a mis dos amigos en la entrada de la universidad... al rato ya les explicaría la verdadera razón de mi actitud...

Mientras iba pensando, me encaminaba a mi salón, cuando al dar la vuelta por un pasillo, termine impactada con una persona, no pude ver quien era...

Kag: haaay!... QUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS!?

?: lo siento... - Por la voz, me pude dar cuenta que era una chica y valla sorpresa que me di, se veía muy joven como para estar en la universidad...

Kag: disculpame! también fue mi error por no fijarme por donde iba y no debí gritar te - nos levantamos rápidamente y tengo que ser honesta, la verdad iba tan distraída, que no me di cuenta y la verdad no se ve que sea una mala persona, así que también era mi culpa - este... me... me llamo Kagome, Kagome Higurashi y tu?

?: ah!... me llamo Rin, Rin Taisho Tizen

Kag: hola! Rin y de nuevo disculpame

Rin: no te preocupes, Kagome creo que ambas veníamos distraídas... - a simple vista parecía una agradable chica, ahora que la podía observar mejor, es de la misma estatura que yo, ojos color chocolate y un cabello castaño, tez clara y facciones finas... Valla podría llegar a decir que parecemos hermanas... claro eso seria una locura, pero demostraba una sonrisa amigable, que de la misma forma correspondí

Kag: y eres nueva aquí?

Rin: oooh nooo!... vine a traer unos papeles de inscripción de mi cuñado

Kag: cuñado?

Rin: si!, es que su mama no los pudo traer... Bueno es que... Yo voy llegando de viaje y vine acompañar a mi suegra... Mas bien a mi mama, es que no le gusta que le diga suegra... entonces acabo de traer los papeles de mi cuñado y me pidió que lo inscribiera, para cuando llegara el, no hiciera los tramites...- ok.. ok... ya me perdí, de verdad esta chica me enredo... No le podía entender al cien, pero que mas da...

Kag: sabes me tengo que ir, porque no quiero llegar tarde a clase

Rin: así!... no te preocupes me dio gusto conocerte y espero verte pronto

Valla que esa chica era extraña, pero en estos momentos yo tenia que tomar clase, la última vez que falte me reprendieron y no quería que eso se volviera a repetir, al llegar al salón me olvide de todo lo sucedido, tantos contratiempos, toda la mañana... que no me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos... bueno la verdad es que ya ni sabia que hacia ni que decía, simplemente de un momento a otro me desconecte del mundo, quería olvidar todo por un momento...

No se en que momento las clases comenzaron, ni atención preste cuando terminaron estas, mas de pronto una voz me saco de aquel trance, no se en que momento Sango, se acercó a mi lado...

San: Kag?, ahora que te paso, desdé la mañana estas muy rara...

Kag: Sango... - no pude pronunciar, ninguna palabra... era como si aun no regresara de en mi...

San: que sucede?... si estas molesta por lo sucedido en la mañana, de verdad lo sentimos no fue nuestra intención, pensar mal de ti... - Es verdad... no estaba molesta con ella, solo estaba bromeando y es que yo quería olvidar, lo que había sucedido en casa, por eso inconscientemente, quise escapar de la realidad, tratando de distraerme con algo...

Kag: Sango... No estoy molesta, en la mañana solo quería bromear un poco...

San: bueno amiga, vaya bromas las tuyas... - entre cerro los ojos y se que en el fondo me quería golpear... muy en el fondo... claro

Kag: perdoname, pero quería olvidarme, de...

San: Inuyasha?

Kag: no!... en realidad pensar en el es lo único que me tranquiliza...

San: entonces?

Kag: mi mama me quiere casar... - Lo dije tan rápido, como mis labios me lo permitieron... recordar eso partía por completo mi corazón

San: QUE!

Kag: así como lo oyes..., yo tampoco lo podía creer o mas bien me niego a creerlo

San: Kag..., como te enteraste o que paso?, no se suponía que ella te dijo en un momento, que tuvieras fe en encontrarte al chico de tus sueños...

Kag: hayyy!... amiga yo también creía lo mismo... pero hoy en la mañana, la escuche hablar por teléfono, que me comprometería, mas no le pude decir nada, simplemente me quede en shock...

San: no te preocupes, debe tener una explicación a todo esto...

En esos momentos, Sango me estuvo consolando, tratamos de encontrarle sentido a las palabras de mi madre, pero no las encontrábamos, también estuvimos pensando con quién mi madre me quería comprometer..., pero nada, no sabíamos quién sería..., hasta que a Sango se le ocurrió un nombre... Y vaya nombre... se lo imaginan?, apuesto que no, mi fastidio, mi tormenta KOGA!; pero porque el?, se suponía que el me daría tiempo... , no podría ser el...

Decidimos dejar la platica, yo por mi parte quería regresar sola a mi casa, así que sin darle tiempo a mi amiga de opinar, me despedí de ella, tomando el camino a mi casa... Necesitaba pensar, que le diría a mi mama?, o si le diría?, la verdad no sabía que iba hacer, no sabía como la enfrentaría y si lo hacía... VAYA PARA CONCLUIR, NO SABIA QUE IBA HACER!

Mientras iba metida en mis pensamientos, tratando de comprender, la razón de todo esto, el como solucionaría todo, que explicación había a todo? Es algo que no lo puedo... creer... Porque?... Porqué?... Las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mis mejillas, mientras las que brotaban de mis ojos, nublaban mi visión... Tanto que no me percate que, estaba por cruzar una calle...

Todo fue tan rápido... solo pude escuchar un silbido de un auto, cuando, trate de levantar la mirada y limpiar aquellas molestas lágrimas, solo pude sentir que unos brazos me tomaban con fuerza, sintiendo que caía, después de sentir un fuerte golpe contra el piso, ya no pude ver nada, la vista se nublo y todo se torno negro...


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno adelante tres capitulo... Mas vuelvo a pedir disculpas por mi mala ortografía...

Mi vista se nublo, todos los sonidos a mi alrededor se fueron desvaneciendo, solo podía sentir que unos brazos me sostenían y un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y cadera me molestaban, mientras todo mi mundo se sumergía en una inmensa obscuridad, hasta que perdí todo conciencia alguna...

"

El destino, es algo tan impredecible, el no saber que camino nos guiara a seguir, el no poder evitar, porque simplemente esta ahí, pero se esconde, paro no poder saber lo que nos espera... "

No se donde me encontraba, solo podía sentir una brisa sobre mi rostro, un silencio en el que podía sentir absoluta paz, sobre mis párpado una luz blanca impedía que abriera mis ojos, mas con el tiempo los fui abriendo lentamente, mientras me acostumbraba a esa luz...

Donde me encontraba?..., no lo se, me levante lentamente mientras observaba todo a mi alrededor, un campo con un sin fin de arboles de sakuras, que recién comenzaban ha florecer, a causa de la brisa del aire miles de flores caían a mi alrededor... era un espectáculo, sin encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar, parecía nieve rosa que caía con tal delicadeza..., una bella y extraordinaria alfombra rosa, recubrían aquel pasto verde...

Camine lentamente, observando cada detalle de ese espectáculo, la distancia no la sentía, no sentía el tiempo transcurrir, solo me veía a mi misma avanzado lenta pero con firmeza... todo era un espectáculo, inevitable de pasar por alto, mientras caminaba, pude ver a lo lejos un gran árbol majestuoso y frondoso...

Avanzado, muy segura de mi..., podía sentir, la brisa del aire acariciar mi piel y entre ellos un susurro que me decía..."no desesperes amada mía, pronto estaremos tu y yo juntos", todo aquello me hacia sentir plena y feliz, solo había una persona capaz de crear esa sensación... Inuyasha

Al ir avanzando, pude observar una figura, importante en mi vida..., no lo pensé y me apresure a llegar con aquella persona especial para mi, todo era perfecto para nuestro encuentro, ya no importaba lo que pasara con la sociedad, si me querían comprometer o si mi hombre perfecto era un sueño, no me importaba solo quería estar a su lado una vez mas... Sentir sus manos que enloquecen cada partícula de mi cuerpo, sumergirme en esos ojos dorados o paralizar me con su bella y perfecta sonrisa, todo era perfecto en el... No cambiaría nada, absolutamente nada en el... El es mi hombre perfecto...

Al estar a unos cuantos pasos atrás de el, pare en seco y ya no pude avanzar...

Inu: la flor de cerezo, esta asociada con con la belleza y dominio femenino, así como la sexualidad femenina; en conclusión simboliza poder y fortaleza. Sin embargo dentro de las tradiciones relacionadas con las hierbas, la flor de cerezo es usualmente símbolo de amor y pasión... Marca nuevos comienzos, por lo tanto otorga la posibilidad de tener esperanzas e ilusiones de que llegaran cosas mejores así como la posibilidad de observar el futuro con entusiasmo y optimismo...

Kag: como?... - Lo dije en un tono de voz bajo... La verdad no entendía a que se refería con todo eso..., valla no estamos en clases de historia..., ni nada por el estilo, como para que venga a explicarme todo eso, se que mi semblante era sarcástico, pero era inevitable tener esa reacción en mí... Pero! Algo en mi interior me decía que cada palabra tenia un gran significado, en mi vida y por lo tanto no debía cuestionarlo...

De repente, simplemente y tal vez sin pensarlo se giró, al percatarme de aquélla acción pude ver tanto amor en sus ojos, una expresión llena de pasión y ternura, esos ojos donde quede hipnotiza..., se fue acercando poco a poco a mi, como si todo lo pudiera ver en cámara lenta..., cuándo por fin estuvo frente de mi, su mano fue acercándose a mi mejilla, la cual acarició con tanta delicadeza, como si de una flor me tratará y con cualquier movimiento brusco esta se fuera a romper y sin despegar la vista de mis ojos...

Inu: la época de floración, de las flor de cerezo es breve, lo que resulta como belleza instantánea y la muerte inmediata, por lo cual esta nos recuerda la humanidad y la mortalidad, ya que al igual que la flor, la vida del ser humano se puede apagar en cualquier momento... La condición humana es representada a través de la flor de cerezo y constituye una advertencia a las personas de que la vida es muy corta como para desperdiciarla y que las personas deberían vivir su vida al máximo... Me entiendes mi pequeña flor de cerezo...

Kag: quiero entenderte pero no puedo...

Inu: lo que te quiero decir que tu eres mi flor de cerezos, representa todo de ella y por lo tanto te pido que al igual que ella representa la esperanza, tu la tengas...

Kag: pero como tenerla, si siento mi mundo caer...

Inu: solo ten esperanza y en especial te pido que te cuidés, porque no te quiero perder tan pronto...

Kag: Inu, todo esto me tiene tan confundida... , tengo la esperanza de encontrarte, pero...

Inu: shss!... - Coloco dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios - confía en mi, pronto estaremos juntos..., te lo prometo

Kag: pero mi mama me compro...

Inu: ya te dije... que no pasara nada...ok

Yo solo asentí, sin perderme de su mirada, el se fue acercando a mi rostro, hasta capturar mis labios..., fue un beso cálido y lleno de amor, donde nos expresábamos cada sentimiento que ambos expresábamos el uno por el otro, donde me embriagaba con el dulce sabor de la miel de nuestro amor, un beso donde cada partícula de nuestro ser, se inundaba de la calidez de el amor y se unieran para siempre... Y conforme existía ese beso un hilo rojo se iba formando en nuestros dedos, el cual se iba uniendo... Uniendo nuestras vidas por completo y que nada, ni nadie, iba a poder separar, todo eso era y seria un para siempre... Nuestro beso fuel el sello de aquél inmenso amor, un amor que nace de un sueño... Valla, simplemente todo era amor puro!...

Cuando nos fuimos separando, solo pasaron unos segundos para sentirme rodeada por unos brazos, un abrasó donde me podía sentir segura y protegida de absolutamente todo, podía sentir una inmensa calidez, tranquilidad, confianza y sobre todo esperanza...

Inu: cuida te por favor..., y sobre todo ten esperanza... Recuerda que... Te amo...

Todo aquello fue tan hermoso, que no quería alejarme de aquella sensación... Mas poco a poco, todo se fue desvanecido, pero lo único que quedó presente en mi corazón y mi cuerpo, fue la tranquilidad y la calidez de su abrazo...

A lo lejos podía escuchar una conversación, no lograba entender que decían, pero poco a poco, pude reconocer una voz, era... Mi mama

Nao: doctor cuándo va a despertar?

Doc: no se preocupé, no fue nada grave

Nao: ya veo...

Doc: como le dije no fue grave... Gracias al joven que la pudo auxiliar en el momento preciso y bueno los golpes que recibió, fueron debido a la caída, al momento de salvarla...

Nao: lo que aun no entiendo... Es porque aún no logra despertar?

Doc: tal vez se deba a... Algún estrés emocional, algo que le preocupe, lo cual su cuerpo llego a su limite, por el esfuerzo emocional...

Valla, lograba escuchar todo a mi alrededor, de echo tenia una duda... Donde estaba?... Bueno esta bien!... Creo estar en el hospital... pero cuanto llevo dormida?... Conforme escuchaba esa platica, sentí como mis ojos, se abrían lentamente, observando cada detalle de aquella habitación de cuatro paredes blancas y un sillón como para tres personas, situado en una esquina de la habitación, mientras mi mamá platicaba con el que al parecer era mi doctor, en una esquina de la habitación, cerca de la puerta...

Mas otras dos voces me sacaron de mi trance de observación...

San: Kag!

Isa: ho por dios!

Nao: hija!

Doc: si me permiten revisarla y enseguida las hago pasar

Mi mama e Isayoi salieron de la habitación, a excepción de Sango, ya que por ser estudiantes de medicina, podíamos permanecer dentro del cuarto, mas en todo momento de mi chequeo se mantuvo callada y únicamente se dedicaba a observarme, cuando el doctor termino pude ver que entraba mi madre y Sango salia del cuarto, dedicándome una mirada de " tu y yo vamos hablar seriamente", a lo que solo me paralice un poco, sabia que mi amiga no estaba muy contenta...

Nao: hija como te sientes?

Kag: bien mama... solo un poco a dolorida

Nao: me puede decir, que fue lo que sucedió?, porque te atraviesas la calle sin fijarte... Acaso te quieres matar o que te sucede?

Valla mi mama si estaba muy preocupada... Y bueno quien no lo estaría...

Kag: cuanto llevo aquí?

Nao: llevas casi tres días...

Kag: QUE!... bueno que fue lo que me paso... solo recuerdo que alguien me jalaba y el silbido de un auto... Y todo se nublo

Nao: exactamente, por un instante mas y te hubiera atropellado, mas un joven fue quien te salvo...

Kag: ya veo... - Valla ahora entendía porqué Inuyasha me había dicho todo eso...

Nao: te dejo descansar hija...

Kag: puede... llamar a Sango?

Nao: si hija no te preocupes, ahorita le digo que pase...

Kag: gracias...

Mi mama salio de mi habitación, minutos después entro mi amiga, se veía mas relajada de cuando salio, tal vez este con Miroku y el logro calmarla, o eso esperó...

San: y bien!

Kag:... - Quedé petrificada, ante el tono serio de mi amiga

San: me puedes decir que diablos estabas pensando!

Kag: lo siento mucho amiga, no fue mi intención asustarlos de tal magnitud... - de verdad me arrepentía , a lo que solo baje mi cabeza de arrepentimiento...

San: ok... - Dio un fuerte suspiro de calma, tal vez solo quería escucharme decir, lo mucho que me arrepentía

Kag: Sango?, tu sabes quién fue, quien me salvó?

San: de echo si... y de echo lo conozco

Kag: como?

San: al parecer es un compañero de Miroku, el te reconoció cuando cruzabas la calle y al ver que ibas muy "distraída", corrió dándole tiempo solo de moverte, mas no pudo evitar que te golpearas la cabeza y la cadera... el llamo de inmediato a una ambulancia y enseguida le llamó a Miroku, el cual en ese momento me encontraba con el y bueno, no me quedo de otra mas que marcarle a tu mama... Que por cierto Kag, porque ibas tan distraída?

Kag: amiga, la verdad me sentía tan mal por todo lo sucedido, que solo quería desahogar me, pero ahora ya no me siento triste...

San: y se puede saber porque?

Yo le conté cada detalle de mi sueño a mi amiga, sin perder ningún detalle de este y la vedad me dijo, que para ella había sido demasiado romántico como para ser cierto, mas no quito el dedo del renglón y me dijo que seguía teniendo todo su apoyo...

Kag: ahora se mas que nunca que nada ni nadie nos va a separar...

San: que bueno por ti amiga, ya lo de tu "compromiso" lo arreglaras con tiempo

Kag: es cierto... Y bueno di le a Miroku, que le diga a su amigo que lo quiero conocer, porque le quiero dar las gracias!

San: de eso ni te preocupes, no es por alterar te, ni nada por el estilo... pero creo tienes un nuevo admirador, porque ha venido estos días a verte...

Kag: hay no! yo no quiero pretendientes...

San: bueno... no importa deja le llamo...

Sango salio por la puerta, mientras veía que le hacia señas a alguien para que se acercará... El primero en llegar fue Miroku, quién enseguida entro a saludarme muy alegremente...mas mi sonrisa se desvaneció, cuando vi entran a un joven, que para mi mala suerte era muy conocido para mi...

Sango me conocía muy bien, así que pudo darse cuenta mi cambio de humor, cosa que no le agrado de todo y por lo que ella sabia, pudo saber de inmediato, de quien de trataba...

?: hola Kag!

Kag: hola...


End file.
